


One of those days

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever have one of those days where a thousand little things go wrong all at once? Yeah, that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> For Donutsweeper, who had one of those days today.

Danny Williams was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. When pressed he wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly what went wrong, because nothing big was wrong. Rachel and Grace were moving back to Hawaii. His team was more or less back together (Kono’s troubles aside, because he took it as read that she’d be cleared before too long, and even if she was kicked out of HPD, McGarrett would find some means to keep her around as part of the Five-0, he’d already done it once, for Chin.) They’d even spent the morning successfully chasing down some scumbag and now had him in interrogation, sitting there with nothing to do but stare at the walls and stew in his own scumbag-thoughts.

No, it was all the little things that kept going wrong today. There was the mixed-up coffee order which meant he’d taken a giant gulp of the unsweetened sludge that Steve preferred even though the cup had his (Danny’s) name on it. The way nothing was quite where he’d left it when HPD had sealed off their office as a crime scene, and despite spending all morning rearranging his desk, he was still having issues locating things he knew were there before. The way Steve kept giving him weird looks when he’d showed up at work without his tie, and wouldn’t stop. The way his phone hadn’t so much as chirped when Grace called, which meant that instead of getting to talk to his daughter before she started out on a day-long travel ordeal, he had a 5-second voicemail with Rachel’s very exasperated voice in the background. And now that they had someone in interrogation, it was anyone’s guess when he would get home or if he’d be able to meet Grace at the airport.

He was trying not to think about the fact that his lease wasn’t being renewed because some developer (probably Stan) wants to turn Danny’s neighborhood into high-priced high-rise condos, and he had less than two weeks to find a new place that he could afford without getting roommates, even with the more generous salary he got from Five-0. Fuck this stupid island and everyone on it.

Danny was in the middle of working himself into a decent internal rant when Steve poked his head in.

“No,” Danny said before Steve could open his mouth. “You do not get to speak to me today. Knowing you, you’re about to tell me that you’ve broken several of our newest scumbag’s bones and I need to call for an ambulance and somehow make the paperwork read that he dropped a hammer on his hand so that we don’t get tied down even more. Even I cannot work that miracle, babe.”

“As far as I know, the guy’s meditating in interrogation. I sent Chin in.”

“You sent Chin in? You, who has more control issues than air traffic control, sent someone else to interrogate said scumbag.”

“He’s low-level. Chin can handle it. I’d have given him to Kono if I could.”

“Kono’s been spending too much time with you. She tried to tell me I was her backup.”

“No, you’re _my_ backup.”

“Exactly the point. I’m not backup, I’m your partner. HPD is backup. We, you and I, and the wonder twins are a _team_. We do things _as a team_.”

“I could be missing something, but I actually thought you’d be happy to get to go home early. Clean up that dump you call an apartment for Grace. I know Rachel’s letting her stay with you tonight.”

That much was true, which is probably why everything else today had been so painful. Not that he was going to remotely admit it to Steve. “So that’s why you’re talking to me. You should have said so.”

Steve looked like he was about to protest that Danny never gave him a chance, but before he could say anything he just closed his mouth and gave Danny another one of those _looks_. The ones that made Danny feel like a really cool new type of explosives that Steve wants to bring home and test in the backyard. Danny’s brain clicked on the _bring home_ bit but he pushed _that_ thought out again before it was more than halfway formed. Being nothing if not an opportunist, Danny hit save on the document he was working on and closed the computer, grabbed his keys and phone and pushed past Steve, who has not moved from the door frame.

“Danny,” he said, and put his hand on Danny’s arm before he was out of reach.

“If you are going to tell me about some menial task that needs doing I don’t want to hear it. If you’re going to tell me that you’ve had a sudden break in a case, I don’t want to hear it. If Wo Fat himself walks though that door in the next twenty seconds, I don’t care. I am leaving.”

“Take tomorrow off, too. And why don’t you bring Grace over to the house? I’ll get some fresh tuna and fire up the grill.”

Grace’s favorite, which Steve damn well knew, the number of times he’d cooked it for her now (with a steak for Danny, who can’t get over his childhood distaste for any food that comes from the sea, no matter how fresh or delicious Steve, Kono, Chin or Grace tell him it is). Once again, Danny put aside that thing that he’s not feeling and headed for the airport, taking a lesson from the McGarrett school of driving and getting there in record time.

His badge let him push past security so he can meet Grace at the gate. He planted himself right outside the door, despite being in the way, but he knew that wouldn’t matter for long, because Rachel always travels business class these days, and there’s no way Grace wouldn’t be up there, too. That thought always brought up a different set of things Danny didn’t want to think about, so he doesn’t. He put on his best smile because there she was, his Monkey in a polka-dot dress, running out to meet him.

“Danno!” she yelled as she launched herself into his arms. “I missed you.”

“Me too, Monkey, me too.”


End file.
